Inicio de un sentimiento dormido
by lapulga55
Summary: Albert descubre un sentimiento nuevo o será mas bien el despertar de uno ya existente? Espero les guste esta historia, pues es la primera que hago en mi vida...  jijiji.Espero sus comentarios. Gracias


Inicio de un sentimiento dormido

_Espero les guste, es mi primer escrito..jiji._

_**Albert, tengo algo que decirte… **_

_**Dime Candy?**_

_**Albert tengo que confesarte que me he enamorado de ti… ya no quiero ir a Broadway, lo que quiero es quedarme contigo para siempre…**_

_**En serio Candy? Dime que no estoy soñando? Ohh Candy he esperado esto una eternidad. Soy tan feliz a tu lado…abrazame, abrazame… eres tan suave… **_y levantándose abruptamente de la cama Albert dijo: _Ohh Puppet, eras tu?_ _Oh Dios, que sueñ jajaa, si te contara Puppet, una total locura, jaja. _Albert puso una cara medio de frustración. _Era un sueño…solo un sueño Puppet…_repetía mientras acariciaba a la mofeta_. Pero que estoy pensando? Porque soñé eso?_ ….N_o.. no debo pensar en eso otra vez_. _No debo alimentar esto... _meditaba ya un preocupado Albert_. Mas bien_ diciéndose a si mismo y volviendo a la realidad _levántate Albert, date un baño helado y vete a trabajar! _

Al salir del cuarto se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba y mientras desayunaba pensaba _se me hace tarde ya.. …debo ir a trabajar… mañana se va Candy y espero poder salir temprano para estar más tiempo con ella antes de su partida. _Tomó rápido su desayuno y salió al restaurante donde trabajaba medio turno como lavador de platos.

Albert no llegó tarde al restaurante, era sólo que estaba muy ansioso ese día y quería hacer todo rápido. En el trabajo se había hecho querer pues era muy eficiente y además muy buena persona con todos sus compañeros.

Mientras restregaba y enjuagaba los platos pensaba _Ohh cielos_ c_uándo recuperaré la memoria… El Dr Martin dijo que eventualmente la recuperaré …pero cuándo?. Oh Dios, quien soy yo? Acaso en verdad seré un espía? Mmm, no creo… y que estaba haciendo en Italia? … no puedo recordar nada aún. Hoy vino mucha gente a este restaurante, no he terminado esta pila de platos y ya llegan más. Uff, como come esta gente! Y como beben!_y mientras pensaba esto sonreia_._

Seguía en su labor y meditaba ya mas serio _Acaso tendré una familia preocupada por mi? …mmm bueno Candy me dijo que yo vivía viajando con mi equipaje al hombro cual vagabundo así que no creo..., pero tendría yo acaso algún amor preocupado por mi ahora? Una novia o acaso… una esposa.. tal vez hijos? mmm espero que no…todo es tan confuso y en cierta medida preocupante… si acaso había alguien en mi vida estos pensamientos de los ultimos días solo me complicarían la vida_.

De regreso a casa después de la jornada laboral Albert se detuvo en el mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, y con paquetes en mano caminaba y pensaba aún mas en su Candy. _Candy…pequeña pecosa… te has convertido para mí en algo más que una enfermera…eres mi amiga… Me siento tan cómodo contigo… disfruto tanto vivir así…como en un hogar construido por lo dos…me vas a hacer mucha falta cuando te vayas…siento que te necesito…te….._se detuvo en seco en el andén_ Albert calma… calma…. No puedo permitirme estos pensamientos. Estoy tan confundido…. Si estuviera sola… si no tuviera su corazón ocupado…. _Empezó a caminar una vez mas y sus mente seguía volando …_pero lo está y ante todo ella es mi amiga. Jamás haría algo para alejarla de mí o asustarla. No… pequeña, eres tan importante para mi…y de todas formas que sentido tendría… en realidad, ninguno… _Sin muchas ganas sonríe y sigue pensando y caminando por las calles de Chicago con su mente y corazón perturbados …

_Esta noche quiero prepararle algo rico de cenar. Mañana temprano viaja. Le preparare la sopa que tanto le gusta... Me encanta como le gusta comer, se devora todo….Es extraño pero siento dos cosas con este viaje de Candy… por un lado estoy contento por ella.. se le ve tan ilusionada… tan feliz… que lindo verla sonreir…esa carita alegre me llena los días de felicidad, pero por otro lado… Él le envió un tiquete de ida solamente… tal vez no vuelva…Que hago si no vuelve?..._

Finalmente llegó al apartamento. Preparó la comida y él y Candy cenaron juntos, ella ansiosa y feliz, el riendo y haciéndole bromas.

Temprano en la mañana Albert al verla partir desde la ventana piensa _Candy… se feliz…es lo que mas me importa…quisiera poderte hacer feliz … Candy…pero tu corazón pertenece a otro… y el mío… el mío no importa… Se feliz mi pequeña_, y en voz alta para si mismo dice _buena suerte mi pequeña…buena suerte._


End file.
